Reconstruyendo al Clan Uchiha
by Annlu Namikaze
Summary: -No te esperances mucho… tiene el sueño ligero y se enfada con facilidad- Sakura lo miró con algo de burla- Es igual a ti.-¿A mí? Bueno… puede ser; pero el enfado lo pusiste tú./ "Tienes un complejo de millonario y no te va con la pinta de ama de casa que tienes, teme." /-Nee, teme, ¿No crees que es hora de un niño?/A pesar que lo odie, Naruto tiene razón… necesito un hombre aquí…


_**Qué onda gente! En fin, lo de siempre, Naruto no me pertenece pero sí a Kishimoto-sempai 3 Aquí la historia SasuSaku prometida, espero que la disfruten! Nos leemos más abajo n.n**_

-Uno, dos, tres ¡Sharingan! –exclamó Sasuke, quien a pesar de su seria mirada, se sentía muy emocionado de poder tener a alguien más a quien enseñar todas las técnicas oculares de su familia, aun cuando ella era muy joven.

La pequeña de largo cabello rosa, estaba igual que su padre. De rodillas en el suelo, frente a frente; vestía un short negro y una blusa de tirantes rosa pálido, que tenía en su espalda el símbolo de los Uchiha. Sus ojos tan oscuros como la fría noche habían cambiado a un rojo vivo con dos de los tres puntos negros. Sasuke sonrió orgulloso al ver a su hija, porque a sus seis años de edad ya había despertado el Sharingan, con dos de los tres puntos.

Sakumi había crecido tan rápido para él, que casi lo mareaba. Le llegaban en momentos como este el recuerdo del primer día que la tuvo entre sus brazos en el hospital, como la primera heredera de los Uchiha después de más de una década. Sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas siempre y su risa melodiosa le recordaba a Sakura, pero sin duda era su carácter lo que denotaba demasiado que era su hija, y él no podía pedir más. Recordó también la vez en que Sakura y él pensaron ponerle Itachi, pero resultó ser una hermosa niña. Sonrió para sus adentros; Itachi también estaría orgulloso de su sobrina, a quien veía que se convertiría en la próxima genio de su generación y le podría hacer una digna reputación al Clan Uchiha de nuevo, y superar a los hijos de ese Dobe que eran buenos de igual manera, pero sin duda su hija sería mejor.

-Bien hecho, Sakumi –dijo sonriendo levemente, apenas el atisbo de una sonrisa, pero de cualquier y esa forma esa expresión ponía muy feliz a la pequeña pelirrosa, que rápidamente sonrió ampliamente, contenta de haber hecho feliz a su papá una vez más.

Porque su papá era lo mejor que ella, mucho mejor que ese Hokage-dobe que tenía como amigo.

-¡Ya tta~! ¿Lo hice bien Otou-chan? –decía la pequeña acercándose a su padre y abrazándolo fuertemente del cuello, casi estrujándolo.

-S-Sí… Sakumi, ten cuidado con esa fuerza, me estás ahorcando –ella alarmada se apartó de un salto, lo que le pareció tierno a Sasuke- En cosas como estas te pareces a tu madre.

-Lo siento –respondió la pelirrosa, sonriendo un poco y algo sonrosada por estar un poco avergonzada.

Sasuke sonrió un poco, cuando sintió algunos pasos acercarse. Su hija también lo notó y se pusieron de pie. Los pasos sonaban más cerca y la puerta se abrió lentamente y dejó ver en el marco a la mujer de la que el pelinegro se lograría enamorar, contra todo pronóstico y para la inmensa alegría de su esposa.

Sakura estaba con un vestido hogareño de mangas cortas color negro y con el escudo Uchiha en su espalda, el cual ahora llevaba con mucho orgullo. Su cabello había crecido hasta como cuando era niña, casi hasta su cintura. Sus ojos esmeraldas que centellaban un brillo peculiar en la noche, hacía que Sasuke no parara de mirarlos cuando estaban en la oscuridad y algunas veces se le había salido decirle gato por eso, a lo que su esposa siempre no sabía cómo reaccionar… si sonrojarse o golpearlo, pero sin duda Sakura vivía en un sueño del que no deseaba despertar jamás.

-Pensé que no dormiría nunca…-dijo Sasuke tranquilamente, viendo con cariño a su pequeña pelinegra en los brazos de Sakura. La pelirrosa se sonrojó al ver esa mirada del pelinegro, amaba esos ojos llenos de amor apenas los vio el día que nació Sakumi, sin duda, amaba que su viejo Sasuke-kun realmente hubiera vuelto.

-No te esperances mucho… tiene el sueño ligero y se enfada con facilidad- Sakura lo miró con algo de burla- Es igual a ti.

-¿A mí? Bueno… puede ser; pero el enfado lo pusiste tú.

-¿Yo? Buen chiste, querido –dijo acercándose al pelinegro-Y por hacer esa excelente broma de decirme enojona, te has ganado una tarde entera vigilando el sueño de Mikoto.

-Hmph, siempre me mandas a mí de todas formas; no hay ningún cambio –dijo mirándola con algo de aburrimiento, mientras acurrucaba mejor a su bebé en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo de golpe-… espera, esta tarde había quedado con Naruto y los demás…

-_Habías_, Sasuke –le cortó Sakura, guiñándole un ojo- No te preocupes, después de todo ellos no se _enojarán_, ¿verdad? Estoy segura que Naruto también tiene que cuidar de sus hijos.

El Uchiha suspiró, rendido. Su mujer no iba a ceder de ninguna manera.

_**Y luego dice que no es enojona… Qué mal, ya habíamos comprado unas cervezas…**_

-Nos vemos más tarde Sasuke, iré a visitar a Ino con Sakumi. Volveremos pronto- Sakura se acercó a su esposo y le depositó un beso en la pequeña frente de Mikoto, alejando algunos de sus negros cabellos de su cara. Luego se acercó a los labios de Sasuke y lo besó dulcemente; él le correspondió y sonriendo en el beso dijo:- Cuídense.

Así, el ahora jefe de los Uchiha se quedó solo en su gran casa de la que tanto Naruto le molestaba.

"_Tienes un complejo de millonario y no te va con la pinta de ama de casa que tienes, teme."_

_**Oh sí, definitivamente algún día lo haré pagar por cada una de esas palabras… Hokage-dobe.**_

Con bebé en brazos se dirigió al nuevo cuarto que habían ambientado, que como siempre tenía bastantes adornos rosas (cortesía de Sakura) y uno que otro símbolo Uchiha (como realmente quería Sasuke); divisó una de las mecedoras y decidió sentarse ahí… no tenía nada de raro; le dolía la espalda por su nueva rutina de entrenamiento más exigente a las 6:00 am y deseaba descansar, de paso haciendo dormir a Mikoto más tiempo.

Con sus pies empezó a mecerse, pero al poco tiempo la silla hacía su trabajo y se movía sola. Sasuke vio a su pelinegra con una dulce sonrisa. Ella se parecía tanto a su abuela; la misma piel, cabello y esperaba que ojos también pues aún no los abría por completo. Mikoto había nacido hace unas pocas semanas y sentía que la conocía de toda la vida. Era más llorona de lo que fue Sakumi, pero eso no dejaba de hacerla especial. Se enfocó en el futuro, estaba seguro que tendría el mismo talento que su hermana; como toda una Uchiha.

… Como toda _**una**_ Uchiha.

-Nee, teme, ¿No crees que es hora de un niño?

De repente esa voz demasiado familiar había resonado en su tranquilo cuarto y Sasuke abrió los ojos con algo de molestia, mirando a Naruto en el marco de su ventana, viéndolo con una sonrisa de burla.

-Oh, así que he dado en el blanco. Tal parece que eres una tierna ama de casa ¿Te gusta cambiar pañales, eh, Sasuke? –decía el rubio muriéndose de risa al ver a su amigo con unas pantuflas, una bata y recostado en una mecedora con su bebé en brazos –Oh…. No puedo parar-más risas-

Una vena apareció en la frente del pelinegro quien se puso de pie y dejó a su pequeña dormida en la cuna.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? ¿Es que no tienes buena puntería? –aún más risas- Oh… por Kami… no puedo parar… debería ser comediante-más risas-.

-Eres un….-masculló Sasuke, quien aprovechando que Naruto estaba demasiado ocupado en no poder dejar de reír activó su sharingan y lo hizo entrar en un genjutsu.

-¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡EL PUESTO DE RAMEN SE QUEMA! ¡OH,OH,OH! –exclamó totalmente alarmado el Hokage y desapareció del lugar. Sasuke sonreía mientras veía a su amigo correr por toda la aldea gritando que no podría cenar si no paraba el incendio, y toda la gente lo miraba ya acostumbrada a ver al Hokage haciendo una tontería de vez en cuando.

_**Hmph, Dobe.**_

Se fijó de nuevo en que todo el escándalo no hubiera despertado a Mikoto y sonrió al darse cuenta que no. Decidió que lo mejor sería ir a su cuarto a descansar hasta que llegue Sakura.

Pero a veces él era muy sobreprotector.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu-dijo antes de plantar su mano en el suelo y que de una nube de humo apareciera su leal halcón- Cuídala, me iré a dormir.

El ave lo miró con algo de molestia, se había dado cuenta que últimamente lo tomaba de niñera. Sasuke se dio cuenta y lo vio sobre su hombro- Tranquilo, te lo recompensaré.

Caminando por los pasillos Uchiha se topaba con muchos crayones rosas, juguetes rosas, flores rosas y cuando llegó a su cuarto, hasta su cuarto olía a rosas. Suspiró, algo frustrado.

_**A pesar que lo odie, Naruto tiene razón… necesito un hombre aquí….**_

Luego de dormir unas tres horas, sintió la puerta de su habitación abrirse y se topó con que Sakura ya había llegado. Dejaba su bolso y abrigo en una silla cercana y lo miraba con algo de diversión.

-¿Exhausto?- dijo. Sasuke no le contestó, solo seguía mirándola…. Pero ella también se dio cuenta que aquella mirada no era común, era muy intensa. Sentía que literalmente se la comía con la mirada, y eso la hacía sonrojar- ¿Q-Qué pasa?

-¿Sakumi?

-Está dormida en su cuarto…

-Es todo lo que quería… Necesito… -el pelinegro se puso de pie y caminó hasta la pelirrosa que no se movía de su lugar. Sasuke se puso en frente de ella, la tomó de las muñecas y la aprisionó duramente contra la pared. Ante el brusco movimiento la pelirrosa soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, y miraba con intensidad y duda a su esposo- Necesito… un hombre aquí.

-¿Eh? ¿Un hombre?

El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado mientras colocaba su boca en el hueco del cuello y la clavícula de Sakura. Dio un pequeño mordisco que hizo que la pelinegra suelte un gemido.

-Sasuke…-decía Sakura. El ego del Uchiha creció más, cada vez que le oía gemir su nombre hacía que realmente se sienta como el hombre en esa casa, y a ella como realmente _su mujer_. Colocó su rodilla entre las de ella y pegó sus cuerpos aún más. Sakura enredó sus brazos en su cuello, estiró su cuello de ella, para que Sasuke tenga mejor acceso.

-Y también te necesito a ti…

-¿E-Estás seguro? –apenas pudo hilar Sakura en medio de esas sensaciones- Apenas ha nacido Mikoto…

-Es ahora o nunca –finalizó el pelinegro, continuando con su labor que supo esa noche sería larga.

/

_**9 meses después…**_

_Gritos, gritos y más gritos._

-Vaya Sasuke, es tu tercera vez aquí ¿Crees que ahora sí hayas acertado?-dijo Naruto que estaba junto al pelinegro en el sillón de la sala de espera del hospital. Al notar que su amigo no le contestaba el rubio decidió abrir los ojos y mirar por el rabillo al pelinegro.

Sasuke era un desastre total. Naruto suspiró, creía que con los años ya no se pondría tan nervioso, pero estaba igual… o quizá peor.

-Necesito café-dijo de pronto el pelinegro y se encaminó a la máquina de café más cercana, que casi estaba vacía por todo lo que había consumido.

-Otou-chan ¿Qué le pasa al tío Sasuke? –preguntó Kushina, quien sentada junto a Naruto, sostenía a su última hija de él y Hinata. Era una pequeña de unos tres meses con cabellos negros y brillantes, notable herencia Hyuuga igual que su piel de porcelana, pero poseía unos despampanantes ojos azules. A Hinata no le molestó que sólo uno de sus hijos tenga el byakugan.

-Nada Shina-chan, tiene una de sus crisis de siempre.

-Se ve mal, se está tomando toda la máquina cafetera… -susurró Minato mirando con algo de preocupación al pelinegro que había colocado su boca en el dispensador de café, así el líquido caía directamente para su garganta.

-Cállate dobe, mi papá está bien –intervino Sakumi que tenía a Mikoto de la mano. La pequeña pelinegra ya daba unos cuantos pasos, emocionada y llevaba un vestido plomo con lindos detalles rosas.

-Je, como se ve que no lo conoces –le respondió Minato, mirándola con algo de burla.

-¡Eres un dobe! ¡Lo conozco mejor que nadie!

-Sí, como no…-seguía él, molestándola. Minato sonreía divertido al verla enojada y sonrojada.

Naruto miraba la escena con una ceja alzada.

_**Sólo espero que estos dos no terminen como estoy pensando… Si Minato se… Oh no, Sasuke me mataría… y todo su grupo de temes también… Dejaría a mi hijo sin hijos… Por Kami, eso es terreno peligroso. Ahí tú, suerte hijo.**_

El último vaso plástico de café cayó al suelo. Todos veían como el pelinegro se agarraba de las rodillas y se movía de un lado a otro en posición fetal.

-Demonios Sasuke, antes no actuabas así. Con ellas estabas tranquilo.

-¡Es que no estoy tranquilo, maldito teme! ¡Quiero un niño, y eso me trae loco!

-Ya te hablé de tu puntería…

-¡No hables de eso frente a los niños!

-Pareces mujer…

-Yo creo que será niño, así Haruko-chan tiene alguien con quien jugar –intervino Kushina viendo con cariño a su pequeña hermanita.

_**Sí, claro. Jugar…**_

-Ya basta con este escándalo muchachos. Uchiha, ponte de pie; das algo de pena –dijo Tsunade descolocándose su cubrebocas y sus guantes manchados de sangre- Muy bien, ¿Qué quieren primero? Las buenas noticias o la sorpresa.

-¡Lo que sea mujer, solo dímelo de una buena vez! –exigió Sasuke con una mirada algo desquiciada hacia la rubia; a quien le apareció una pequeña vena en su frente palpitando y alejó al pelinegro de un golpe en su cabeza.

-Recupera tu cordura, Uchiha.

El pelinegro finalmente aceptó y con algo de esfuerzo se colocó derecho y junto con todos los demás esperó las palabras de la Quinta.

-Bien. Uchiha, has obtenido lo que has querido… _son_ niños.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! Sakumi ¿Oíste eso? ¡Mikoto! ¡Sé que lo entendiste en el fondo! Yo lo….-de pronto se dio cuenta de las exactas palabras de la rubia y volteó como queriendo confirmar sus dudas - ¿Son?

-Felicitaciones, son gemelos.

El pelinegro (quizá por la cafeína en parte) apenas lo primero que hizo fue ver al rubio y con una sonrisa desquiciada decir.

-¡¿Quién habla de mi puntería ahora, eh?! –y luego de decirlo, fue corriendo hasta el cuarto donde estaría la pelirrosa con sus ahora dos bebés machotes como él había querido.

-Nee, Minato, Shina-chan; recuérdenme nunca darle café a su tío ¿Si? –les susurró Naruto a sus hijos.

-Nunca lo olvidaremos, créeme –aseguró la pelirroja, el rubio menor asintió de acuerdo. Y la pequeña de ojos azules miraba interesada al trío de sus familiares –Ni siquiera Haruko-chan lo hará.

-¡Son dos! ¡Hermanitos! ¡Allá vooooooooy! –gritó una emocionada Sakumi, quien corrió detrás de su padre con su hermanita en brazos.

Ya en el cuarto donde estaba Sakura con sus dos pequeños, entró el pelinegro con sus dos hijas. Los tres miraron a la madre por tercera vez y a los pequeños bebés, idénticos uno del otro.

-Son tan lindos…-susurró Sakumi viendo a sus hermanitos. Les acarició los negros cabellos de ambos.

-Gracias Sakura, gracias en serio –le dijo Sasuke dándole un pequeño beso en su frente- Al fin habrá un par de hombres en la casa. Estamos completos ahora.

-Pues sí que deseabas un niño ¿eh? Ahora tienes dos…

-Otou-chan se acabó la máquina de café –dijo Sakumi algo divertida.

-¿Has tomado cafeína de nuevo?

-¡No!

-Dime algo coherente, Sasuke.

-El cielo es azul.

-No, en serio, Sasuke.

-… ¿No quieres otro hijito?

**Hasta aquí! He llegado con el fic SasuSaku que prometí en Pequeña Paternidad jajaja, realmente me entretuve escribiéndolo xD (Sasuke de ama de casa, desesperado por un niño jaja no sé de dónde he sacado tanta tontería xD) y espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre me encantará responder sus comentarios n.n Espero que los niños hayan sido una buena combinación de nuestros personajes favoritos, se parecen en personalidad? xd Ojalá que sí *W* **

**Gracias! Cuídense, besos n.n**

_**Annlu Namikaze **_


End file.
